


It Hurts

by FadingLight27



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Relationship, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fights, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Licking, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Op Onion, Physical Abuse, Steven Universe References, Stripping, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undercover as a Couple, Underwear Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingLight27/pseuds/FadingLight27
Summary: In an effort to expand the OnionXSteven fandom I and HiyaDude have given each other prompts to adjust to and write on, but this is a competition! Whoever gets the most hits by the end of the month Wins!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Act 1

It is a cool autumn day, unlike other days Steven is currently with Onion. Both are in Onion’s room and watching crying breakfast friends much to Onion's disdain. Today Steven promised to entertain the boy, whilst Vidalia is out.

“But Spoon I wanted you to hug me one last time.” Steven mimicked the exact words of the show as it was playing on.

Onion began to get very antsy, someone knowing and repeating every word next to you gets very… maddening. So promptly onion starts to jump up on the bed frantically.

“Onion you really shouldn’t jump so high.” Steven pronounced frantically desperately attempting to stop the boy from jumping.

Onion grew higher, and higher as he jumped, no regard for the boy who lies beneath him on the small bed as he jumped on the trampoline increasing his height. Much to Steven's awe, he performs a triple backflip and a split midair, afterward, he promptly miscalculates a jump falling onto Steven and off the bed.

“Onion no!” Steven rose from the bed lunging downwards towards the small boy who lies limp on the ground.

Steven lifts the boy and closely examines him, gently placing his head onto his lap and propping up his body. Steven brushes his hands over the boy’s supple skin finding no bruises on the back of his head, but for a second, he pauses on Onion's lip there is a large gash. Steven slowly pries the boy’s mouth open and his tooth is loose and bleeding.

“Onion, Onion you need to get up.” Steven shook the boy gently hoping for him to wake up. Pleading to whatever creator there is for help. His mouth grew dry and his hands grew shaky.

Steven’s face grows cold pale, Onion was unresponsive, and nothing was working, Steven was at his wit's end, he lifted the boy and attempted to cry but no tears flowed, he was too afraid… None of the reality tv show had solutions worked! Then Steven remembered he lifted the boy looking at his wounded mouth and blistered lips, and he kissed the boy as hard as he could hoping to breathe life back into him. Steven’s tongue bit, as he reeled back seeing that onion was fine, he wasn’t dying at all, but his bleeding stopped.

“Onion why would you fake being dead,” Steven shouted heavily resembling a ripe summer tomato.

The onion was about to do his little sepal as Vidalia walked into the room with bags in hand.

“How are my two favorite little men,” Vidalia said as she placed a bag on the ground.

Onion promptly took this opportunity to hide behind his mother, a behavior that has never been conducted prior to this. Vidalia looks at Onion shocked at first, though she slowly places her hand on him patting his head.

“Steven you must have really sensitized my boy!” Vidalia said somewhat enviously, wishing that she had the ability to make Onion this timid during the day.

“Yeah… it’s a gift…” Steven spoke softly staring at onion who stood behind Vidalia.

“Anyways it’s time to go Steven, I wouldn’t want you getting you home late.” Vidalia joked as she has heard of Stevens fanciful space endeavors.

Vidalia walked Steven outside, Onion nowhere to be seen. She saw him off waving as the sun began to set, Steven gazed backward seeing Onion peering out the window of the second floor. Onion gently places his hand on the glass of the window.


	2. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans I see!

Chapter 1 Act 2

The air grows colder as autumn continues, a day has passed since Stevens incident with Onion and he is left lying in bed contemplating badly he handled the situation. His thoughts drift as he starts to fall asleep, night slowly approaches but he is startled awake by the refrigerator door slamming. He blinks rapidly seeing a small boy’s shadow being projected from the light.

‘Onion… are you in my house again…” Steven slowly lowers his blanket from himself and walks down his stairs to reach for the light switch when he is stopped.

A tall, cold wall blocks the direction his vision is obscured, Steven walks backward only to be hit by another wall. A sound like a gurgle or a growl passes by his ears.

“Garnet, Amethyst. Pearl!” Steven shouts into the air, voice quivering in fear.

An eerie laugh echoes in the background, as the light is flicked on Steven can see that he is surrounded by a purple wall. Not only that but he also sees a face inside of the wall!

“I got you, Steven, you were so scared.” Amethyst laughs as she shape-shifts back into her thick body. As she does Steven breathes a sigh of relief, walking to the couch.

“I’m kind of offended though, you always call for garnet first.” Amethyst remarks as she walks to sit along with him.

‘Well that’s how the song goes, but I’m happy it’s you I thought it would have been Onion sneaking around again. Steven says this whilst yawning, it’s late and he is tired.

“What would Vidalia’s kid be doing out this late, especially with all the rouge walls walking around,” Amethyst remarked fishing for a laugh, Steven is not amused.

Suddenly a knock on the door jostled Steven upwards, and to the door. As he opened it his eyes grew wide seeing the fabled Onion. He held his hand in an awkward position, as he stared up at the older boy, he started to show his hand which was cut in multiple ways. Steven took onions hand with a single swift movement.

“Onion we need to wash an- “Steven’s worried words were halted as Onion forced Steven outwards onto the patio. Pulling him from his arm with the full weight of his body.

“What are you doing you need to go inside and have your hands washed off, what if it gets infec-“ Once again Steven’s sentence is cut short, but this time his mouth is stuffed with the small hand of the boy. Steven keeps his mouth open as to not bite him, but he pulls backward spitting Onions hand out.

“Why would you do that Onion! I don’t know where you were, how did you even get cut like that!” Steven shouted at Onion although not as loud as he wished he could, even though nobody is around he didn’t want to alert Amethyst.

Onion stood motionless for a second staring at Steven, the wind blew cold on this autumn night. He grabbed Stevens hand, as Steven attempted to resist, he remembered each time he was tricked by Onion. Onion had never hurt anyone or him, and most of the time it’s something important to Onion. So, the older boy followed him, he was led to the lighthouse atop of Stevens house.

“What are we doing here Onion?” Steven pondered the actions of the small boy.

Suddenly Onion flipped Steven, throwing him onto his back on the grass.

“Ouch... that hurts, why would you!”

Onion places his hand onto Stevens's mouth once again stopping him, he then lies on the ground looking upwards. The sky filled with brilliant beaming stars, and with his hand Onion traces out constellations for Steven to see. Boats, fish, nets, it was obvious now at least to Steven, Onion was missing his dad. But to Stevens surprise, a commit flew by, and then another there were shooting stars. Onion brings his hand over to Stevens and squeezes firmly, promptly afterward Steven starts to cry.

“It’s beautiful onion, I’m happy that you showed me this.” The tears slowly run-down Stevens face and Onion stares at Steven no longer watching the stars fall, but instead wiping away angle tears.


	3. Keepers of Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again, I'm staying consistent to win this! Shorter chapter had to hurry so I can get to the juicy bits!

Chapter 1 Act 3

It had been two days since Steven had seen Onion, for Steven it was nice to see him more vulnerable. The days passed calmly, and the weekend had come, today Connie and Peedee are coming to visit for a book reading. Steven picked out the book “On an Angles Wings” it was volume 1 if the series, and he was drawn in by its fantasy aspect. Soon a knock on the door could be heard. Steven stood to his feet and answered the door.

“Hi, Steven!’ Connie and Peedee spoke in unison, they both spoke in a robotic-like voice.

“Hi Connie, Hi Peedee, Hi Onion” Steven greeted each of them as they entered, smiling and waving as each of the three passed when he realized.

“Wait what is Onion doing here?” Steven asked with a puzzled face.

“We picked up this drifter a few minutes ago.” Peedee chimed in.

“Actually, he picked us up I think he was walking here before we came.” Connie rebuttals.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion remarked slickly from the background as he made himself at home building a shelter from whatever he found around.

“Yeah what he said!” Steven shouts not knowing what he was saying.

This made Onion laugh as he slid into the cabinet of the kitchen, dragging along blankets and pillows with him. With Onion out of the way the discussion swiftly starts, it quickly turns to Peedee’s book “Flight of The Rumble Bee” an epic about civil wars breaking out in a poor nation. The conversation switches to Connie and her interstellar novel based on the adventures of captain J-Cole and his rag-tag group of explorers. Soon it’s Stevens turn, and Onion slowly peaks out of the Cabinet.

“This is the last obtainable volume of “On an Angles Wings,” because the next volume is limited edition and sold out everywhere!” Steven waves the books in circles presenting it as a golden crest.

“Steven that’s epic, how did you even get a hold of it!” Peedee’s tune chimed like a songbird.

Soon the conversation grew dull as Onion thought of the book that Steven had, it was the last edition he could get. Onion had been a bit finicky lately, so he would take this opportunity to make up for it. He knew how to get that book, but he didn’t know if it would be safe…  


	4. End of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp welcome to the end of chapter 1. Act 4 concludes the start of our story, I've been posting daily and I hope you all enjoy, maybe build a fandom... comment a little.... No I should shut up and stop begging, ok...

Chapter 1 Act 4

The water of the dock sprayed upon his face, the cold moon kissed air blew gently only to further chill his small and soft body. Onion had only come here on special occasions to watch brawls, he never expected he would participate. As he stood at the gate a shady man allowed him in, he was known, not only that but people wanted him. Tonight, someone would get the chance.

“You’re signing up?” Mr. Smiley said at the counter with a nefarious grimace.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion said as he pointed towards the back.

“Ok, I’m sorry Onion, we’re all friends here right.” Mr. Smiley wearily stated retracting his prior statement.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion mumbled as he filled out the paperwork.

“Well seeing as you’re the apple of everyone’s eyes, let’s set you up with Death Ripper.” Mr. Smiley said cautiously to avoid eye contact.

‘And with that, you're signed up! I think we’ll move your match further up as to not waste your time Hehe…” He waved to Onion and watched, as he walked into the dark tunnel.

The lights flash on, and the cage around the deepened pit glistened, the crowd roared it was about to begin. Onion walked forward, the crowd silenced gasping in awe that a child would be in a place like this. The other side of the pit stood a man draped in a black cloak, he seemed calm but nobody else could speak as the crowd mumbled towards each other.

“Hello and welcome to our 45th match!” An announcer shouted at the top of his breath.

“We have a very special treat today, the nefarious Death Ripper will be fighting, Onion!” The announcer seemed to be gleaming with pride, the crowd not so much.

“What is a child doing in the pit.” A woman shouted, but immediately after she was shot in the head.

“Any more questions!?!?” Silence befell the crowd.

“Good, you may begin.” The announcer’s voice took a dark undertone as he watched the match start.

The cloaked man pulled a large blade from his back, and Onion pulled a small switchblade.

“The last time you were here you beat me with a stick… and took my eye.”

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion returned the remark.

“You son of a bitch!” The man shouts as he runs forward with his blade slicing directly into Onions arm.

Onion was caught off guard, he expected him to hesitate at least a little. There was no time to think, the battle had begun. Onion dodged and weaved away from the next few attacks, and sliced deeply into his arm with his small blade, but when he did…

“HaHaHa, I got you son of a bitch.” The figure twisted his body allowing the blade to sink into him but also pulling it out of Onions hand.

Onion was backed into a corner, no weapon to defend himself with. The shift in weight had left him open for an attack, promptly he was kicked in the ribs, this threw him back to the wall where he took another heavy kick directly.

“It’s about time somebody got rid of you.” The cloaked man spoke directly to Onion, he sliced into his arm slowly etching into his flesh. Letters that if completed would spell something horrid on him.

For a moment Onion smiled and this calm facial expression shook the man to the core, he stumbled back.

“Wha- what did you do to me…” The cloaked man shuddered; he shook his head quickly.

“I’ll just need to finish you off now!” His voice raised as he ran back towards the small child leaning on the wall, he kicked him square in his mouth. Three of Onions teeth had fallen out and his mouth, he began to bleed. But suddenly the man's body stopped.

“No…”

He fell over, Onion stood and grabbed his blade. The boy raised his fist to signify his win, then he gashed out the man’s other eye. This was a win he had done it, Onion turned and walked out of the pit. The poison worked perfectly.

It was night, Steven was equipping his pajamas. Pearl had just set away lunch for the next day and returned to her room. Suddenly a knock could be heard on the door. Faint though it was Steven perked up.

“Coming!” Steven shouted as he ran over and opened the door.

Steven flung open the door, but as he did a book was shoved in his face. The small body that gave him the book seeming limped over to the couch and lied down. Steven analyzed the book and his face lit up.

“Onion this is volume two of On an Angles wings!” Steven ran over to Onion showing him the book he had already seen. As he did so he started to analyze Onions facial expression, then the body, then clothing.

“Oh my god Onion, what happened!” Steven could see that Onion was bleeding and bruised in multiple areas.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion mumbled.

“We need to get you to a hospital!” Steven pulled out his phone only to have Onion slap it out of his hand.

“Onion what are you doing!” Steven grew frustrated, he never understood Onion in the first place, but this is ridiculous.

Onion pointed to his tongue then Steven, attempting to convey some strange message.

‘What do you want Onion!” Steven shouted more flustered than before.

Onion moved over to Steven and licked his arm.

“You want me to lick…” Realization stuck Steven like flooding water, as he swallowed and took a deep breath in.

“Where are you hurt.” Steven’s voice pacified swiftly.

Onion lifted his shirt, he had gashes on his stomach and bruises where his ribs were. Steven lowered himself to Onion who was lying on the couch, he extended his tongue and licked Onion slowly.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion Mumbled.

Steven continued, hoping he wasn’t hurting Onion. Onion placed his hand onto Stevens's head, as his soft skin is covered in Stevens's cool saliva. Slowly Steven began to adjust to the motion, his head moved in slow motions as he covered Onion’s body. Onion smiled as his pain eased, Steven looked up and saw his missing teeth, as if acting on instinct alone he jumped on the small boy’s body. Furiously he placed his lips onto Onion grinding his tongue onto the roof of his mouth. Onion slowly started to pull down his pants, Steven continued now grabbing onto Onion pulling him closer. Slowly Onion moved Stevens's hands towards his legs. Steven stopped.

“Onion w-what are you.” Steven breathing heavily looked downwards towards Onion’s legs seeing there is a large gash between his thighs, Steven gulped.

Slowly he lowered his head between Onion’s legs, he sucked on his thighs moving his mouth up and down slurping the soft skin. Steven caught a glance of Onion’s underwear, he slowly moved over, and his nose touched the softest part of Onion’s body. Steven then lifted himself up and assessed the situation. Onion was stripped to his underwear, on Steven’s couch, covered in saliva and staring at Steven waiting. Steven blushed and covered his face as he felt something began to arise in him.

“Are you better Onion?” Steven asked sheepishly continuing to cover his face.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion says as he begins to assess the situation as well.

“I’m going to call Vidalia and let her know where you are.” Steven picked up his phone and a blanket. He called Vidalia and informed her that Onion is here, she told him to keep a hold of Onion and that she would pick him up early morning, she trusts him. Steven passes the blanket to Onion and tucks him in.

The night ends, everyone is tucked in. Steven lies awake contemplating his actions and calming himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter before a small time skip.

Chapter 2 Act 1

It's morning Onion found himself lying on top of Steven, he remembers that it got cold last night so he crawled into Stevens bed. He never thought he would be directly on top of him, he ponders how he got in this position when Steven turns and wraps his arms around him. Steven is mumbling under his breath and he starts licking Onions face, Onions cheeks grow warm and he looks at Steven. Steven’s sleeping face made Onion feel warm, it’s like he’s not alone and seeing as someone is with him right now that’s true. Onion felt safe, happy, warm and whole, Onion liked Steven a lot; he is the best friend he has ever had. As Onion continued, he started to cry and kiss Steven, he didn’t know why but it felt right. Steven began to rouse from his slumber seeing Onion next to him smile and cry as he kissed him.

“Onion a-are you ok?” Steven questioned as he emphasized with Onion.

"Muh Muh Muh Muh..." Onion said as he attempted to wipe his eyes.

“Speaking of, what happened yesterday Onion!” It’s about time he asked, he needed to know if he would figure out what’s going on with Onion.

Onion stood to his feet and wobbled as he stepped down from the bed, his back hurt but he would survive. Onion walked down and picked up the book and returned to Steven, as he handed it to him Steven took a few seconds to attempt to understand the jester.

“You got this for me?” Steven tilted his head as he responded.

Onion nodded and sat in Stevens's lap opening the book and pointing towards the words, and slowly moved his finger and looked back at Steven expectantly. Steven took another second to think before responding, he didn’t want to make any mistakes with Onion anymore.

“You want me to read it?” Steven asked.

Onion nodded and Steven placed his chin onto Onions head, he then started to read. As he continued after about thirty minutes later, Onion had fallen asleep leaning on Steven. Steven leaned back covering both himself and Onion, Steven thought about what happened to Onion. How did he get hurt so bad? How did he get the book? Steven’s mind drifted, he pulled Onion closer and felt a deep heat beat, at least he was safe. A few minutes later Vidalia knocked on the door and picked up the now drowsy Onion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are beating me... they only posted 2 chapters. Everyone the competition is on! Go give kudos to HiyaDude but don't forget about me! Their story is called "Give and Take" (Also OnionxSteven).


	6. Those Who Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby, revived by a single kudos that allowed me to remember I wrote this XD.

Chapter 2 Act 2  
It’s been a week… Steven began to grow anxious; his mind has been racing ever since onion left his house last. He doesn’t know how he got hurt, he doesn’t know how he got the book, and he doesn’t know why he wants to see him so much. But today isn’t the day for that, today Steven has fusion training with Connie.

“Alright Steven let’s do this; these Pearl bots are going to be a breeze!” Connie was filled with determination and prepared for combat.

“Not this time.” Garnet stands to her feet. “Pearl it’s time, for special practice.” Garnets words resonate with Pearl.

“Oh Garnet! Are you sure?” Pearls face lights up glee, “There is no better time than this, after all the enemies we face come in all sizes.” Garnet smiles, almost wicked in nature.

Pearl flutters towards Garnet Leaping gracefully into her arms, and they dance gracefully together. The fusion dance begins, and a beautiful veil covers the large body. In all her elegance the lovely Sardonyx emerges.

“Well fellow readers, isn’t this a surprise! You thought we were gone but were back and better than ever!” Sardonyx flutters her eyes at you.

“Who is she talking too Steven?” Connie whispers towards Steven as to not interrupt. “It’s a bit just watch and learn.”

“Now I’m not very combat driven, however I do know elegance, and it would be wonderful if you fused right as I swing my hammer towards you!” With a sheer amount of calculation and grace Sardonyx swings her hammer towards Steven and Connie.

Connie lunges towards Steven initiating fusion and dodging out of the way gracefully with a roll.

“Now viewers, this may seem a bit out of character for me, but I assure you I’m completely in control.” Le wink~

“This doesn’t seem very fair mamas!” Stevonnie rebuttals. 

“But we need more drama to satisfy the viewers! It can’t all be romance, especially if it’s so slow. ~” Sardonyx bites her bottom lip in distain.

“Well how about instead of fighting you push whatever romance a bit more.” Proposed by Steven, now unfused. 

“Well I can’t force you to like Connie! You’re not even taking the hints, and it’s so hard to watch you blush at each other all day!” Steven blushes at the comment. 

“See what I mean! But of course, your still so young.” Sardonyx sits and sighs.

“I already have a boyfriend.” Connie speaks with a passion unlike any other. “What!” Sardonyx begins to split while shouting. Once more Pearl and Garnet return to the light.


	7. Rising Action

Chapter 2 Act 3  
“I understand.” Garnet rises to her feet and gives Connie a thumbs up. “It was wrong for us to assume anything about your relationship status.” 

“I-I’m sorry Connie, is there any way you can ever forgive me.” Pearl swiftly raises her hand above her mouth covering it and biting her lips.

“It’s fine mam, I know where you’re coming from. I mean Steven and I were going to run away and start an apple farm.” Connie chuckles to herself. 

“Hey, that was your idea! I didn’t even know genetic apple farms existed!” Steven laughs, and everyone around him dose as well. Afterward, practice is concluded.  
Connie returns home on lion, and Steven is left lying on his bed

(Steven PoV)  
Connie already has a boyfriend, I’m happy for her… Now that I think about it who is she dating? It doesn’t matter. Maybe this is a wake-up call… I haven’t been able to have much free time to talk to people lately, with Lars being in space, Lapis running off and the diamonds. At least Sadie is getting her big break. Maybe I do need someone to talk to.  
Steven’s mind begins to wander as he thinks about all his friends, his family, the townies. Who could he talk to? It would be better not to sit and worry about it all day. Instead, he should take a walk and, maybe go get a pizza.

During Steven’s walk, from the very corner of his eye, he sees a figure dart away swiftly. He’s on the boardwalk so it could have been anyone however, this person was particularly small. Steven unknowingly smiles and begins to follow the figure; he breaks into the small sprint before losing track of the person. Then Steven had an idea, and he changed his route it wouldn’t be far to get to Vidalia’s house. All the while when walking whistling a happy tune.

“Hey Steven, what brings you here?” The lustrous mother of two opens the door, she is wearing her classic robe and flip-flop combo, but she is smelling especially sweet today.

“Hi, Vidalia! I’m here to see Onion.” Steven smiles gleefully in response.

“Well, he should be in his room right now.” A simple response, to a simple question. However, every time Steven has been in Onions room, he has either had a horrifically grotesque experience or a great bonding moment hopefully it’s the ladder this time. 

Steven begins to climb the stairs his heart beating ever faster with each step, as he reaches for the knob, he gulps prepared to see anything but as he greets the room, he finds nothing. Nobody is in the room; he looks around for a while Onion isn’t here. For a while, he contemplates the room looking around, and his attention turns to the opened secret room door. The light is on. Steven crawls in, nobody’s there but the chest is open, he gazes inside only to find a disturbing amount of scribbles drawings, diagrams on how to hurt to cut flesh, drawings of Steven’s healing and heart shapes where they shouldn’t be. The images were dark and scary to think about, who would want to do this, getting hurt just to be healed, then the door closed and Onion stood in front of it blocking the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw darlings~

Chapter 2 Act 4  
“Onion, why would you draw this.” Steven lifts the papers, hands trembling at the sheer thought of what Onion was possibly planning for the weeks that they were apart.  
Onion walked closer, as he doses Steven crawled backward unknowingly pinning himself against the wall. Onion continues forwards with his hands behind his back, Steven’s face grows red as he raises his voice. Now almost demanding an answer.

“Onion, tell me why you're drawing this!” Steven lifted the paper once more only to be answered with silence. Onion walked ever closer and began to lift his hands from his back. Steven flinched nothing he could be pulling from his back could be good, and he was right Onion pulled out a knife. Steven closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come but nothing did, when he opened his eyes Onion had a letter in his hands and the knife angled for Steven to grab.

“A-a letter?” Steven grabs the letter and opens it without the knife, as he reads it his face grows more puzzled. The letter is signed at the bottom by suitcase Sam then crossed out and resigned with scribbles. Steven could do nothing but cry, then laugh, then go quiet completely. He had received such a heartfelt love letter, could Onion even write something like this. Well, he didn’t write it but, the letter detailed so many shared moments how he felt and what he wanted to say. Onion, is so much younger than Steven but this was far past his age, maybe suitcase Sam was very literate, but the writing conveyed every emotion to the T. Steven understood so much more now, slowly he stood to his feet and walked to Onion whose hands were again behind his back as he fiddled with his knife watching in anticipation. Then Steven scared him, he grabbed the knife and bubbled it away, he grabbed Onion and pulled him to his chest with his mind made up he firmly placed his lips on the younger boy’s. Like a lion catching his prey, his grip was inescapable, soon he sucked the soft lips presented before him almost like soft ice cream in his mouth. Steven continues for some time until he tires, but Onion, Onion wanted more.

Steven was far too naïve, all he wanted was a kiss but Onion, Onion wanted more. When Steven pulled away his face was cherry red, he was panting for air, a satisfied look smeared on his face. Onion pulling back from the embrace startles Steven.

“O-Onion, where are you going?” Steven’s voice trembled; did he make a mistake.

“Muh muh muh muh muh.” Onion swiftly lowered himself towards Steven’s pelvis. He fiddled with his pants.

“Onion wha- are you doing?” Steven’s voice became stagnant, he felt heat rise from within him.

Onion unbuttons his pants, slowly he begins to pull them downwards and off Steven, who now sit in wait for what happens next. Onion removes his pants completely, only Steven’s underwear block Onion from the thick impression of Steven’s penis. Gradually Onion pulls off his clothes leaving himself completely naked in front of the older boy.

“Onion, please what are we going to do.” Steven catching his breath as he begins to cool down, now more conscious of his choices and where he’s positioned.

Onion slowly pulls down Steven’s underwear, exposing the supple flush pink flesh below, his skin is soft to the touch as Onion draws his fingers down Steven’s thighs closer to his penis. After mapping out his prey Onion placed his small hands onto Steven’s penis slowly peeling back his foreskin for the first time. Steven yelped, he had never done this, and the sensation made him shudder. Onion was fast with his hands, he worked the tip swiftly using his thumbs to tease the tip with soft circular motions, Steven’s mouth becomes ajar as he drools, panting like an animal. Abruptly Onion stops and, looks up at Steven who now seemed more distressed than pleased.

“Onion, why did you- “Steven is cut off as Onion pushes his hand into his mouth then, removes it.

“Onion, what was that for?” Steven could only finish his thought before Onion began the preparation. The younger boy pushed three fingers into Steven leaving him breathless. Onion twisted and prepared him the best he could, he had known Steven would have never planned for this. When he removed his hand, Steven looked at him with pleading eyes, Onion was still small, but he pressed his penis against Steven’s entrance. Slowly Onion pushes forwards, almost instantly Steven’s head jerks back, his breathing stiffens, at every small thrust Onion makes his body reacts tenfold. Onion soon realizes how sensitive Steven’s insides are, taking advantage of it he pulls Steven forward sitting him on his penis. Steven feels disgruntled having to do most of the work now, but that wouldn’t stop him he rhythmically moving up and down working Onion's small shaft. Soon Steven felt a large build-up in him, he grunted and moaned as he slid down the younger boys’ shaft then released himself spraying white fluid on Onion. Onion was waiting for this moment however, he pushed Steven down onto his back and began to thrust into him amidst his orgasm. Each thrust made by the smaller boy left Steven gasping for air, until he made one last thrust pushing into him as far as he could, filling him with a clear fluid. Onion still inside him, drops onto Steven’s back mixing their sweat. The two boys laid in that position for some time, Steven catching his breath and Onion plugging his insides. Now and then Onion would push deeper into Steven making sure he stays plugged up as well as seeing if he was prepared to go again, eventually, Steven pushes back. Onion pulls out of Steven allowing the semi-clear fluid to flow out of him then back in prepared to fill him once more until they hear a voice call from below.


	9. Falling Action

Chapter 2 Act 5  
Coming up the stairs the sound of footsteps echoed through the boys’ heads. Steven scampered around the room searching for his clothes.

“Onion, where are my pants!” Steven continued his scramble becoming more frantic as time passes while onion opens the secret door.

‘Wait, Onion!” Steven nearly screeches as he finds his pants, pulling them on and rushing to get his shirt on.

“Boys, what’s going on up here?” Vidalia opens the door, only to see Steven throwing himself onto the trampoline. 

“Oh, that’s why it’s so loud up here! I was thinking you two were roughhousing.” Vidalia chuckled, then patted Steven on the head.

‘You must have worked up a sweat bouncing on that trampoline!” Vidalia then turns to onion after her remark.

“Yeah… It’s a real workout.” Steven's eyes pass over to the fully dressed, clean, and sparkling child reaching for his mothers’ arms. This only baffled him further. 

“Steven do you want to stay for dinner?” Vidalia strains herself as she picks up the young boy. 

“Umm, sure!” 

“Alright, come on Steven the food is almost ready downstairs.” Onion leaps from Vidalia’s arms, running down the stairs before anyone can catch up with him.

Just as it was when he entered, he felt his heartbeat faster as he walked down the stairs. He had only eaten with Onion once and he was heavily disturbed. But while he was walking down, he found himself walking faster, leaping down the last ten stairs and floating down before landing and running to the kitchen. Everything had changed, nothing mattered anymore Steven liked Onion, he wanted to be with Onion but when he saw Onion with a chair pulled out for him his heart fluttered. 

“Onion, what’s this?” Steven walked closer and the table had a cloth on it, the table was set, the food was placed. 

Onion ushered Steven closer to the chair beckoning him to sit, Steven did as told, and was pushed up to the table. He felt like a king, it made him shake in his chair, but when he did, he realized that his underwear was gone. He gave Onion a questioning look, wondering if this was planned.

“Oh my gosh, you little troublemaker! You set the table and laid out the food.” Vidalia spoke so proudly; her face was gleaming.Steven placed his hand on his cheek, he felt as if rose-tinted glasses were placed on him.

“Yeah, Onion is pretty… cool.” Steven spoke slowly, nothing to interrupt him.

Vidalia’s head tilts, she places her hand on her chin.

“You’re growing fond of my little troublemaker eh, you know if you want, I can teach you the language,” Vidalia speaks very nonchalantly, taking her seat at the table.

“Muh Muh Muh!” Onion shouted abruptly.

“Come on Onion, when your summer friends are gone who do you cling to?” Vidalia raises a strong point, Steven smiles and takes a mental note for later. 

“Muh Muh Muh.”

“You do raise a point; you can be friends without words.” Vidalia turns back to Steven. “If you ever want to learn I’m here, I won’t impose.”

Steven didn’t know why but onion didn’t want him to understand what he was saying, but for now, he accepted this. Everything was fine so he nodded his head and sat to eat. When Steven finished his meal and talk with everyone, he thanked Vidalia and left.

“Wait…” As Steven walked out of the house, he felt liquid drip down his thigh.

‘Onion!” Steven shouted up towards the window. Soon onion opened the window swinging a pair of tidy whiteys on his finger. 

“Onion… can I please have my underwear back.” Steven’s face completely flushed, he stood holding both his hands together, pleading with his eyes. Onion threw down a pair of small underwear, these weren’t Stevens, but Steven knew he wouldn’t get them back, so he picked up this pair, which turned out to be Onions watch he tucks away in his pockets and then runs back to the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3 Act 1 (After the events of a single pale rose.)

Steven and Onion had been dating in secret for about two months, Steven wasn’t the best at keeping everything secret, but Onion covered all bases. Steven had known that Onion was a deviant but ever since last summer he had become much more mellow. Seeing Onion sneak around made him feel safe. [Onion PoV] Onion had kissed Steven sixty-three times in public unnoticed, too many times to count in private, he holds his hand everywhere they go, nobody expects anything. They all think it’s “Cute,” but Onion knows what he’s doing, Suitcase Sam is the only one who knows about the Onion’s endeavors, but he wouldn’t be talking anytime soon, the only person he suspected of knowing that remains is Mr. Smiley. Stevens’ gone through too much… Onion had planned something to make him feel better, but he would need to assure nothing would stop him. While Steven walked through the boardwalk, he let go of his hand much to Stevens’ dismay.

“Onion, where are you going?” Steven reached out to grab Onion’s hand.

“Mu mu muh mu muh.” Silently he mumbled, pointing towards the porta-potty.

“Oh… Sorry Onion.” Steven sheepishly walked towards Peedee, slowly gaining his confidence back as he begins to demand the bits.

Onion knew what to do, he hid in the porta-potty for three minutes, slowly using his knife to open a hole large enough for his body to push past. He crawled through the hole successfully escaping, he only had about seven minutes before Steven would come looking for him. So, he began to run as fast as he can passing the boardwalk and getting to Funland, the air was foul, he could smell it, the cologne of a sad middle-aged man.

“Oh? You’re approaching me?” A slick grin slides on the large man’s face.

“You’re not running away? You’re coming right at me. Even with the evidence, I have of you trying to burn down Funland?” Mr. Smiley takes a step away from his stand.

Onion clenches his fist and walks forwards. Placing his hand in his back pocket, he begins to pull an item from his pocket. “Mu Muhu mu mah.” Onion pulled a sealed letter from his back pocket and handed it to Mr. Smiley.

“Oh! What’s this?” Mr. Smiley opened the letter and read it over. Then he laughed, he took a firm grasp of the paper and ripped it apart.

“You expect me to allow you even one minute in my park alone, let alone a night!” Mr. Smiley drops the shredded paper on the ground.

“That is unless…. You chose to fight for it.” Mr. Smiley’s shadow looms over the boy, Onion walks off. While walking back he could see Steven waiting anxiously, he noticed him looking around, so Onion chose to take advantage of this situation. He ran forwards quietly and hopped on the bigger boys back, Steven wasn’t prepared for this however and summoned his bubble around him. Quickly in Stevens’ confusion Onion decided to lay as many kisses on him as he could, he let go and sat down when Steven removed the bubble.

“Onion! You scared me!” Steven grabs Onion from his seat and sets him in his lap, then places his chin on Onions head.

“You were gone for so long~ I had the time to get pizza, doughnuts and I ate all the bits.” Steven begins to ramble on. Onion grabs a piece of pizza and throws it onto the floor.

“Onion! When are you going to stop throwing food away?” Steven whined for a few seconds, knowing he wouldn’t stop anytime soon. Onion opened his mouth and looked up at Steven. Steven picked up a doughnut and fed it to Onion.

“You’re like a baby sometimes Onion.” Steven remarks, but as Onion is finishing the doughnuts, he catches two of Steven’s fingers in his mouth.

“Onion what are you doing, we're out in the open.” Onion began to grind against Steven, then pushes his hand into his pants while continuing to suck his fingers.

“Onion… please, Peedee is right there…” Onion knew his body was hidden so he continued, Steven was weak to his touch, he had learned all his sweet spots. So, he waited until Steven was about to break then, he stopped.

“Please Onion….” Steven pleaded, but Onion only kissed his cheek and walked away.

“I’m sorry Onion.” Steven could only gather his pride and return home; the walk was slow and tiring. But when he entered the house, he was greeted with a soft but chilling voice.

“Steven, I think it’s time I addressed your relationship with Onion. You’ve grown too predictable, and you never attempt to get answers to your questions.” Sapphire sits quietly on the second floor.

“W-what do you mean?” Steven’s voice quivers under the weight of her words.

“You are… his pet.” 

“I don’t understand Sapphire.” Steven walked up the stairs slowly, he wanted to know where she was going.

“You let him take advantage of you, I won’t deny his feelings, but your relationship is toxic. If you continue being obedient you will never advance. You’ll be left alone like a thrown piece of spoiled pizza.” Sapphire pats the free seat on the bed next to her but Steven doesn’t budge.

“What am I supposed to do Sapphire! Just leave him, break up with him and let him burn the town! I like Onion, this is good for him! This would be so much easier if you had never found out!” Steven’s ranting doesn't phase Sapphire, she waits until he calms to continue.

“Maybe, you should find out what he does before you continue this relationship, tonight he will be in the abandoned warehouse.” Sapphire leaves the bed and walks to her room, leaving Steven alone to ponder.

[In sapphires room.]

“Are you sure this is safe Laffy?” Ruby asked again for the tenth time.

“It’s not, I just want to help them after all human rules are far different from ours. This is the worse test of love… I just hope Steven doesn’t get too emotional.” Sapphire’s voice was stagnant, this future shook her to her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can have a chapter up tomorrow... Also please comment on spelling errors! It's super sad reading your story back and knowing the grammar is killing it.


End file.
